Dragon's Descent
Dragon's Descent, also called DD by players, is a dungeon northwest of Tanren, in the Watery Outlook. To access it, one must have HM Dive. A key is found on Floor 35 that is needed to continue into Dragon's Descent Depths and complete the dungeon. The weather conditions can be sunny, cloudy, or rain. Attributes Dragon'sDescentScenery1.png|Floors 1-25 Dragon'sDescentScenery2.png|Floors 26-50 Floors 1-25 The floor is a light blue with blue water among the dark-brown stone walls. Water can be found in abundance here, and there are random gems lying in a pile. Floors 26-50 Starting on Floor 26, the darkness increases and the blue walls become a darker hue. The ground also becomes a darker brown, while the gems found are much bigger than the scattered gems from the earlier floors. Dragon's Passage After the boss, to further proceed in Dragon's Descent, you will need a Dragon's Crest, which can always be found on Floor 35, to open the sealed door in this room to be able to do the second part of the maze and to be able to continue onto Dragon's Descent Depths. The player must solve a puzzle in Dragon's Passage to the entrance of Dragon's Descent Depths. The correct warps in the first part are bottom-left, right, bottom-right, which take you to the locked door. After unlocking it, there is an invisible path to a Kangaskhan storage next to the entrance to the next part of the dungeon. Dragon's Passage.png| Dragon's Passage Guide.png| The path for the second part. Boss The boss is a mob type boss, having Dragonite, Salamence, Flygon, Haxorus and Druddigon. They all have a chance of dropping 5 Royal Gems. Boss Drop: *5 Royal Gems Before Fighting: *''Dragonite'': Welcome, dear traveller. We've been expecting you. *''Dragonite'': ...Carefully watching, analyzing and deducing your each step. *''Dragonite'': We feel it's time we tell you. Go on, Flygon, do the honours. *''Flygon'': You see, Name, we veil a power too strong. It is an ancient secret that we guard, a power that can be harnessed, for both, good and bad. *''Salamence'': It is why we must take extra precaution, and take no risk. Only those with sound wisdom, skill, and tact, can uncover the secrets and the powers that rest beyond. *''Druddigon'': Demonstrate to us, your worth, and you may get what you desire. *''Haxorus'': Get ready, here we come! After Defeating: *''Dragonite'': Traveller, you surely possess a power of your own. *''Haxorus'': No one of such strength has challenged us in over an eon. *''Salamence'': Farewell, we will meet again. Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floors 16, 28, 36, and 46. Dungeon Objective The objective of the dungeon is to collect Royal Gems to spend in Taric's Shop, gain experience, and recruit the Pokémon that aren't recruitable anywhere else. Restrictions #To fully complete Dragon's Descent, a Dragon's Crest that can be found on Floor 35 is needed to open the locked door in the puzzle room after the boss. Tips *Try not relying on Rest on lower floors, as there are Uproar users. *Don't charge into enemies, since they have moves that can paralyze and freeze you. Trivia * was created by Kirk and DrakeDragon. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Dungeons Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons Category:Interior Dungeons